ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn
'''Finn '''is a ranger at the Night's Watch. He originates from the area around Raventree Hall, controlled by House Blackwood in the Riverlands - meaning he follows the Old Gods Arthur Von Nagel, a member of Telltale Staff, confirms this on the Telltale Forum.. He was sent to the Wall because he killed a lordling of House Piper. Character Finn is a bully with a huge sense of entitlement. He pushes other recruits around thinking that he is the best of the best and feels like he can get away with whatever he wants. Later on, however, it appears that this is a front to hide his fear of the lands beyond the Wall. He is shown to think that no one cares about him, but Gared can say he'd help if Finn stopped being so aggressive. Game Of Thrones The Lost Lords Finn is first seen once Frostfinger says a few words. He tells Gared that he's in his spot and then he tells him that he was sent to the Wall because he killed a lordling of a house because he was married to a girl he used to have sexual intercourse with. He threatens Gared saying, "Next time I say move, you'd best fucking move." Cotter stands next to them and asks them to be quiet and tells them he was sent to the wall for stealing potatoes. Later on, Finn messes with Gared while he's testing his strength. Cotter lets Gared know that he stole Finn's knife and Finn later realizes its gone and confronts Cotter. Gared and Finn get into a fight and Finn isn't seen after that scene. The Sword in the Darkness At the wall, Frostfinger assigns the new recruits positions in the Watch. If Gared snitched on Cotter, Finn will be pleased with him while Cotter will be annoyed. Frostfinger tells the recruits that Finn and Gared are to be Rangers, while Cotter becomes a Builder. He tells the northerners to follow his lead to a weirwood tree beyond the Wall to take their vows. On the way to the tree, Jon is glad to see that Gared will become a ranger, but suggests he make up with whichever brother he scorned during the debacle with Finn's knife - if he covered for Cotter, he will have to make up with Finn. If Gared befriends his peer, Jon will say he handled it well, then watches as the three of them take their vows. Gared reunites with his Uncle Duncan. Once the visit is over, Finn and Cotter question him about their conversation, but Gared is secretive. The three of them celebrate becoming men of the Watch, entering the elevator to head for the top of the Wall. Gared later walks over to Cotter and Finn and talks about going to Craster's. Cotter reveals that he took the North Grove map from him, while Finn walks off because of his disbelief of the North Grove, dismissing the grove as a children's story. Atop the wall, Finn speaks with Gared atop the wall about Cotter. Finn leaves while Britt arrives. He attacks Gared, after fighting with Britt - Gared gets the choice to 'leave him', 'make him suffer', or to kick him off the wall. Either way ends up Britt dying. Finn witnesses this and runs off. "Sons of Winter" Killed Victims * Lordling of House Piper Appearances Relationships Gared Tuttle Finn and Gared do not get along well. They first meet while Gared is standing in Finn's 'spot', which sets them up for a poor relationship. Finn later messes with Gared and teases him while he is demonstrating his combat skills, trying to force him to fail. The two get in a fight over Finn's knife, which has been stolen. A fistfight ensues and they are both punished. Later in The Sword in Darkness their relationship improves depending on his choices in the previous episode Finn will either be loyal or mad at Gared, If Gared sided with cotter in the previous episode he will make amends with Finn over the knife, which leads to Finn telling Gared that he's afraid of becoming a ranger and ending up alone beyond the wall with no with him to watch his back, which leads to Gared telling him it's all right to be afraid and tells him a joke about the latrine which they both laugh about and Finn ends up telling Gared he's the closest thing he has to a friend and pats him on the back for it. When Gared talks to Jon snow later on he tells him that He vouch for Finn saying he bring him to a fight depending on his choice. later on when cotter revels he took Gared's map to the north grove Finn sides with Gared showing his new respect for him, However when Finn notices the north grove written on the map he make's fun of Gared saying it's not real and walks off. later on top the wall Finn approaches Gared about Heading off to craster and makes sarcastic remark about the north grove, Then after the fight between Gared and Britt Warrick regardless of Gared's choice Finn runs off terrified. References Footnotes Category:The Night's Watch Category:Rangers